


The Lab

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [39]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #59  Coffee  First posted on MFU_100 LJ <br/>Trying to teach Napoleon a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lab

Napoleon was bored and missed his partner.  Since the last assignment, Illya had buried himself in his lab and hadn’t come out.  The banter, the friendship, even the arguments made his day.  So he headed toward the lab.  
  
Napoleon walked into Illya’s lab without knocking to find numerous containers of liquids on the counter. Each one was a different shade of brown.  
  
Hoping that his partner was deeply engrossed, he watched him work.  He enjoyed seeing the way Illya put his all in anything he did.  
  
Illya picked up each container mixing it, smelling it, and then scribbling notes.  When suddenly he picked up one container and took a sip.  
  
“What are you doing?”  Napoleon yelled out shocked.  
  
“We drank coffee all around the world.  I am just deciding which I like best.”  Grinning Illya replied.  
  
“You knew I was here, didn’t you?”  
  
“ _Da_. Although it took you longer than I expected to come looking for me.”  
  
“Smart-aleck, Russian.  Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
“I have told you to knock before entering. I could be working on something dangerous.  So I thought you would teach you a lesson.”  
  
Napoleon pouted then shook it off.   “Well what one is the best?”  
  
Illya sighed, “You will continue to come in without knocking correct?”  
  
“We’re partners after all.”  
  
“Если бы мне пришлось рубль за все, что используется этот предлог, я был бы богатым,” Illya said  
  
“Hey, what did you say?”  
  
Lifting a container, Illya offered it to his partner.  “I said, ‘If I had a ruble for everything you used that excuse, I would be rich.’  And that is the coffee I like the best.  Now let me get some serious work done.”  
  
“Can I watch?”  
  
“Out!”  
  
“Grumpy, Russian.”  Napoleon said as he exited the lab.  
  
“Irritating American.”  Illya called after him. “But glad you are my partner.”  He said softer.  
  
“I heard that.  I’m glad too.”  Napoleon called back causing Illya to sigh once more.


End file.
